One Piece Rewrite
by Insane-Warrior-of-Randomness
Summary: The adventures of the Mugiwaras, Straw Hats in Japanese, retold using different anime and video game characters as well as an addition crewmate that is original who is a devil fruit user of its own originality. Rated T just in case and full summary inside


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the animes and/or video games that will be presented in this story. They belong to their actual creators. ****I don't claim to know the actual Japanese translation of certain words used in my fanfic.**** I also don't own the Claimer…it belongs to Laurel who is known as Crystal-One here on .**

**Claimer: I do own the Butai Butai no Mi and its consumer whose identity will remain a mystery until his appearance in the story as well as his dream, adversaries and whatnot.**

**

* * *

**

One Piece Rewrite

Prologue

Wealth, Fame, Power…the man who owned everything the world had to offer, Gold N. Minato. Before he was executed he uttered a phrase that would send countless souls to the seas. "My fortune? It's yours for the taking. However, I left it all at that place. Seek it!" Ever since people from all over the world seeking romance set sail for the Grand Line. The world is now entering The Great Pirate Age!

When seventeen year old Sky Key Sora leaves his quiet little village of Destiny Village to find the legendary treasure _One Piece_ so he can become the next Pirate King, a most exciting adventure is ensured for both him and his crewmates he obtains during his voyage. Although ten years prior to his departure he accidentally ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi and became a rubber man with the ability to stretch his body like rubber at the cost to never be able to swim for the rest of his life. The most noticeable feature about him is that he's forever wearing a straw hat given to him by his childhood idol Lionhearted Leon.

His crewmates consists of a blonde swordsman who wields three swords, one in each hand and one in his mouth, an auburn navigator who is a temporary thief that only travels with Sora until she acquires a certain amount of money but later on permanently joins after a certain event, a sniper who is excellent with a slingshot, a liar and is also an animated puppet, another swordsman who also had eaten the Butai Butai no Mi and is an elemental man with the ability to take control of the elements of fire, wind, water, earth, ice and lightning and later on becomes the vessel for a malevolent demon, a happy-go-lucky smoking chef that excels in combat with kickboxing, a shape shifting lizard who ate the Evolving Hachuu Hachuu no Mi, Model: Dinosaur that can switch from being a lizard and a small dinosaur that can then become stronger by a type of evolution process where his physical appearance shifts to larger and almost humanoid dinosaurs which then extends its evolution process thanks to a drug the creature invented that serves as the crew's doctor, a female demon archeologist who ate the Hana Hana no Mi that allows her to sprout multiple body parts, a robotic warrior who works as the crew's shipwright and a skeletal boy brought back from the dead via the Yomi Yomi no Mi but died a century prior to meeting the Mugiwaras and serves as their musician.

Whether or not every pirate runs into an obstacle or two, the Mugiwaras (Straw Hats) gain adversaries at each and every island they visit in which not only do they fight to end a "reign of terror" type activity by said enemy but to sort of (or not at all) test each Mugiwara's (Straw Hat's) strengths. Of course the more enemies Sora and his crew face the stronger they'll become in order to achieve their life long dreams.

* * *

**Without further ado I present you with my version of **_**One Piece**_** with different anime and/or video game characters as the Straw Hats and the people they run into along the way on the different islands. In case you don't know according to this chapter a couple (or a few) of the characters described a bit are sorta obvious such as the character representing Usopp is of course a certain wooden boy where Usopp's nose gives him the allusion of said wooden boy and a certain creature that evolves into stronger forms that portrays Tony Tony Chopper. (I'm not gonna use the dub name of the transformation-like sequence since I think it's a bit bizarre word wise ) Free cyber cookies (which are really riceballs...HA 4crap reference!) to any and all people who guess the right person I'll be using in place of Chopper!**

**On a side note since I'm changing the characters I'll be changing the villages' names in which they come from similar to the actual place they originally came from. (Such as Sora is from Destiny Islands in the **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** game series, therefore Fuschia Village where Luffy originates from is changed to Destiny Village in this fanfic) **

**Oh and I'm very much aware that that certain person being used instead of Usopp isn't a definite anime character. More or less he'll be the only exception where he comes from the manga and/or the video game.**

**I hope you enjoy from version of the wonderful work of Oda Eiichiro that is **_**One Piece**_**!**

**Bye Nee! **


End file.
